


Seriously Bakagami?!

by Swank_da_swanky420



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, dense Bakagami, jelly aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swank_da_swanky420/pseuds/Swank_da_swanky420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine scowled at the scene in front of him. Kagami was talking to some guy from who knows where even though Kagami was supposed to be spending time with him. Kagami was the one who invited Aomine out for a one-on-one in the first place and now he decided to ignore Aomine’s presences? Like Hell that was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously Bakagami?!

Aomine scowled at the scene in front of him. Kagami was talking to some guy from who knows where even though Kagami was supposed to be spending time with him. Kagami was the one who invited Aomine out for a one-on-one in the first place and now he decided to ignore Aomine’s presences? Like Hell that was happening. As Aomine came closer to the two he heard what the guy was saying to the moron.  
“You know I’d love to play some ‘one-on-one’ back at my place you interested?”  
“One-one-one? Sure that sounds like fun!”  
Aomine began to radiate anger at the thought of the guy even touching his Bakagami. Aomine stomped over and grabbed Kagami’s arm and started pulling him away from the asshole who didn’t know his place. Even though Kagami was complaining the whole time Aomine couldn’t even hear it through his rage. As he continued to pull Kagami along he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked up it was the same guy from earlier. Aomine’s patience was wearing thin and if this guy didn’t back off, Aomine was going to see red.  
“Hey you! I was having a nice conversation with Taiga here, I don’t know what your problem is, but you need to let him go.”  
At even the mention of Kagami’s first name Aomine snapped. This guy didn’t even know Kagami, so why the fuck does he think that he can use his first name! Just because Kagami was an absolute angel doesn’t mean that some piece of shit brunette can take advantage of that. In one swoop Aomine pulled Kagami in closer and stole his lips. Kagami’s eyes grew bigger as he felt Aomine’s lips on his. Even as he tried to pull away Aomine only pulled Kagami closer to his body to the point where Kagami just melted into it. It was a rough kiss and at most sloppy, but it still showed the intense ferocity that Aomine was emitting. As the two continued attacking each other's lips Aomine sent a glare to the brunette that was gawking at their little make-out session. Finally pulling away Aomine looked to the man who had just been hitting on Kagami.  
“He’s mine try hitting on him again and you’ll seriously need to go to the hospital.”  
The man only gave a small nod before hightailing it out of there, which gave Aomine immense satisfaction. Kagami only stared at Aomine, eyes wide with shock before he started blushing. “What the fuck was that Aho!” Kagami’s face was now a beautiful pink as he tried to confront Aomine. Aomine turned to the male standing next to him, who was trying to look angry but failing miserable.  
“Just making sure that no one tries to hit on you again.”  
“Idiot he was just asking for a game of one-on-one you didn’t have to get all offensive and scare him off!”  
“Right cause that douche obviously has a basketball court in his house, which is why he asked you to his house and not a court. Aomine rolled his eyes as he scoffed.  
“Well even if that was his true intention, which it wasn’t, you didn’t have to say those things or k-kiss me…” Kagami turned a deeper shade of red as he spoke in a tone just above a whisper. Aomine’s widened as he looked to the redhead though it quickly turned into a smirk.  
“Well if you don’t want me to kiss you then don’t ignore me cause of some asshole. Besides you’re the one who called me out to get your ass beaten during one-on-one. Who said you could make me fucking wait?”  
“Wha- I would’ve wiped your smug ass face across the court Ahomine! The fuck are are you talking about. And what the hell do you mean by I shouldn’t ignore you!”  
“It’s exactly what it sounds like Bakagami. I thought that would have been obvious even to an idiot like you.” Aomine dug his pinkie into his ear as Kagami fumed even more. With a small grunt Kagami started to walk off, Aomine hot on his trail. Kagami started back to his apartment as Aomine followed behind.  
“Oi when we get back make some Teriyaki burgers.” Kagami threw a glare over his shoulder and continued walking. Aomine looked to the side to see a couple more people staring straight at Kagami with the eyes of a predator. It didn’t help that Kagami was oblivious to all the hungry stares after his ass. Aomine got closer and turned the redhead around to only smash their lips together again in another kiss. “You ignored me again,” Aomine said a smug look on his face. Aomine looked back over to see that the damn pests weren’t looking anymore. Happy with the little maggots gone he grabbed Kagami’s hand and started leading them back to Kagami’s apartment. Kagami almost burst, not sure how to handle all of Aomine’s sudden kisses. Even as Kagami yelled at Aomine seeing how Aomine wasn’t even paying attention, Kagami eventually quieted to a small mumble with red still marking his face. As they finally got back to Kagami’s apartment Kagami was keeping up his mumble that was to incoherent for Aomine to even bother trying to decipher.  
As Aomine sat on the couch he noticed the Angel still had a blush gracing his features. A smirk spread on Aomine’s features as he pulled Kagami down into his lap with the hand he still had in his. “You need to calm down Bakagami, It was just a small peck.” Aomine looked to Kagami to see he was off in his own little world blushing a little harder from the previous moments. “Oi Kagami,”  
“...”  
“Bakagami the fuck are you doing in that small brain of yours?”  
“...”  
Sighing Aomine pulled back Kagami’s bangs, and blew air into his face getting exceptionally close so he could kiss his cheek which, effectively got the redhead to wake up from his trance. “What the fuck are you doing Ahomine?! Wait why am I in your lap?! Oi answer me!” Aomine stared at the teen just happy he snapped Kagami out of his weird trance. “Oi Kagami what were you thinking of right now?” Kagami’s blush turned to the sweet color of his hair. “Nothing nothing at all Ahomine!” Aomine looked at Kagami and noticed that he was avoiding all the eye contact he could. “I swear I should lock you up so that only I can see you. The fuck is with your angel qualities Bakagami?”  
“Wait what? What the hell are you even talking about Aho-” before Kagami could finish Aomine had already flipped Kagami on his back, and was hovering over the other male in one agile move. “Guess it doesn’t matter though cause the only one who can even think of touching you is me.” Aomine looked down at Kagami to see him redden the most he had seen all day. “Ahomine what are you even talking about?!”  
“Shut up.” Aomine closed the distance to press their lips together before Kagami could complain even more. Kagami tried to push Aomine away, but as Aomine skillfully moved his lips against Kagami’s own, he felt any shred of resistance fade away. Aomine smirked inwardly as he deeped the kiss, licking Kagami’s lips, demanding entrance and gaining it almost immediately. Their tongues intertwined in almost a dance as Aomine dominated Kagami. Though over time the need for air became required, so if only for a few seconds Aomine pulled away. The saliva trail between their tongues was at large, and neither one said anything as they tried to catch their breaths through freshly swollen lips. Aomine looked down at Kagami to see his eyes dark with lust. With a slight smile pulling over his lips, Aomine took off his shirt.  
“Ne Bakagami, I guess I’ll forgive your denseness for now, but in return you’re gonna give me some entertainment.” Kagami just stared at the arrogant bastard sitting over him but, at this point his brain was mush, so the only reply Kagami could even give was a sweet kiss to Aomine’s lips. Aomine, a bit surprised at first shook himself out of his daze with his only thought being ‘Oh this is gonna be fun!’

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't own Kuroko no basket (this would be completely canon otherwise) but anyway this was a prompt given to me on my tumblr which is If ball_is_life_than_you_my_ball so if you have any suggestions you can send in anything there ^^ thanks for reading


End file.
